forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolves Among Sheep
"The fortress of Svengard. My goal. For too, long the true warriors among the Vikings had been held back by the chains of social bonds. Of kin. Of law. Now, we will knock down their gate, and return their world to its natural order." Wolves Among Sheep is the sixth and final story of the Knights chapter of the campaign. Events Of A Warden's oath is not easily broken. But The Warden had been questioning Apollyon's ruthless campaign. But there was still a job to be done. It was time to lead a charge right through the front gates of Sverngard. The Warden protects the battering ram until it reaches the door and begins going to work. Gudmundr, the Jarl of the fort, tries to stop it but The Warden holds him off long enough for the ram to demolish the door. The attack is underway and The Warden makes way through the fort, but is plagued by doubts. The Warden confronts Gudmundr once more and slays him. But as he/she looks around, he/she stops to question the purpose of this attack. When Mercy reveals the true reason, The Warden is disgusted and leaves the Blackstone Legion for good. In the aftermath of the battle, Apollyon has ordered most of the food destroyed but the rest of it saved for the Viking clans to fight over. Transcript The camera cuts to the Blackstone army marching down the road to Svengard, soldiers pushing a massive battering ram to its door. '' '''The' Warden: (voiceover) I had questions. Camera cuts to The Warden walking up to Apollyon, who had just finished talking to Holden Cross about the upcoming attack. '' '''The' Warden: Master, why this fortress? It looks like it's just a storehouse. Apollyon: It is. And that's why we're here. Apollyon places her hand on The Warden's shoulder and directs him/her to the side so they can talk in private. Apollyon: These barbarians. They seem like good people. Hmm? They embrace each other like they were all kin. But that is all a lie. When night falls, they stab each other with their knives. If there are wolves among them, should we not set them free? The Warden gives a nod and walks away. The Warden: (voiceover) Now I had new questions. Ones that were much harder to answer. Camera cuts to the advancing army. But flaming rocks begin raining from the sky. The Warden: Catapults! Keep the ram moving! The Warden: (voiceover) Being a skeptic was a death sentence. But doubt is a part of integrity. Mission Objective: KILL the enemies attacking the ram The Warden charges into battle, immediately taking on a Raider nearby. They were too deep in enemy territory to retreat. It was do or die as they take on horde after horde of Vikings coming out to defend the fort. Mission Objective: RELEASE the ram The dead carpeted the ground and dyed the snow red. But the behemoth of a machine reaches its destination. The Warden rushes up to the massive construct and activates it. The giant bird-headed ram begins doing its work, pounding against the gate. A spear flies out of the fort and lands on top of the ram, its tip penetrating the metal grate and jamming the gears beneath. The Warden tries to restart the machine but it is stuck. A nearby soldier points out the spear at the top. The Warden gives a gracious nod and climbs the ladder to free it. '' ''From within the fort, Gudmundr is helping the wounded get away from the front lines. But one of the soldiers near the edge of the balcony has clearly spotted something. He goes over and sees The Warden yank the spear free. He couldn't stay off the battlefield. If that ram started again, it would be the end of everything. '' ''Gudmundr seizes his sword and shield and leaps over the railing, landing on the battering ram in front of The Warden. He had to stop this here and now. '' '''The' Warden: (voiceover) Gudmundr. This fort's legendary Jarl. Mission Objective: DEFEAT Gudmundr The Warden clashes with the legendary warrior. Whether it was for their people or for their master, neither could afford to lose. Several minutes of fighting but neither seem to be making much headway. The Warden had found himself/herself with his/her back toward the gate as the ram hit the door once more. That final strike was all that was needed as the gate collapses onto the ram, destroying the front of the contraption and flipping the top panel and sending The Warden tumbling down its front and to the ground. After a few moments, the world fades to black. By the time The Warden regains consciousness, the assault was already in full swing. Apollyon spots the dazed Warden. '' '''Apollyon: '(pulling the Warden to his/her feet)' ''On your feet. ''Apollyon rushes to join the charge. The Warden shakes off his/her dizziness. It was time to rejoin the fray. '' '''Mission Objective: REACH the inner gate It wasn't The Warden's first time sacking a fortress, and he/she took no issue with the notion of fighting the Vikings. But something about this attack bothered him/her as he/she made his/her way to the inner gate. A pair of Blackstone captains had met Gudmundr in battle. The Jarl uses his shield to bash one away, clearing enough space to put his fingers to his mouth and give a whistle. Upon command, wolves respond to their master's call, mauling one captain to death and distracting the other long enough for Gudmundr to kill him. '' ''He takes a moment to relish his victory but notices The Warden standing before him. His wolves were at the ready and so was he. Gudmundr: Prepare to die! Mission Objective: DEFEAT Gudmundr Wolves were mere animals but they were still dangerous. Unable to fully engage Gudmundr, every time the two clash swords, the wolves would rush to defend their master. The Warden's only reprieve was how easily it was to kill the wolves as long as he/she remained vigilant. Gudmundr begins raining blows down upon The Warden. Able to block every strike from above but unable to strike back, The Warden rushes forth and tackles Gudmundr through the gate behind him. '' ''The Jarl gets ready to get back into the fight but the soldiers behind him hold him back, insisting he retreat. After a moment, he reluctantly agrees and withdraws. '' '''Mission Objective: REACH the central hall' With the door open, Blackstone forces poured through the gate. The entire outpost was in flames, the smoke billowing into the skies. This wasn't the first time The Warden has seen this sort of carnage but he/she had finally figured out what had been haunting him/her. The Warden: (voiceover) I was on the wrong side. The camera cuts to Gudmundr, who had fallen to his knees in silent despair, staring at the burning central hall. The Warden sees the grieving warrior, even spotting the discarded sword on the ground. There was no honor in execution. The Warden picks up the sword and slides it to Gudmundr, snapping the Jarl out of his trance. He gets to his feet, weapons in hand. He had only one task left. '' '''Mission Objective: DEFEAT Gudmundr' Gudmundr had nothing left to lose. His final act would be one of vengeance as he attacks The Warden. But he is tired after this long and is defeated. An injured Gudmundr drops his shield and swings at The Warden, but he falls to his knees in pain. His injuries were taking their toll. '' '''The' Warden: You fought well. Gudmundr: To Hel...with you! Gudmundr finally succumbs to his wounds and collapses lifelessly to the ground. With the fighting dying down, The Warden takes a moment to look around, seeing nothing but burning buildings in all directions. He/She spots Mercy standing behind him/her. '' '''The Warden:' Mercy, why are we here? I think you know. Mercy: Famine. This place houses their seed grain. There will be no new harvest. By winter, they will be killing each other over what little food is left. The Warden takes out the Blackstone medallion, staring at the symbol. The Warden: 'I took an oath to fight for peace. ''The Warden holds up the medallion for Mercy to see before throwing it into the distance. '' '''The Warden: '''So did you. All of you. ''The Warden then storms off. '' ''The camera cuts to Apollyon, who is overseeing her knights gather all the food remaining into one location. Holden Cross walks up to the knights gathering the food. '''Cross: Hey! This food. Why are we not burning it all? Apollyon: What do you imagine the clans will do if we burn it all? Cross: They'd starve. Die. Apollyon: They would unite. But leave them scraps just enough for two, maybe three clans... They will fight each other over what remains. The wolves among them will rise. We're not here to kill them. We're here to teach them who they are. To set them free. Time to go home. Cross spots something in the snow and walks over and picks. It is the medallion The Warden discarded. He, Stone, and Mercy all look onward at their commander as the screen fades to black. Observables # Trilithon #* Forget about the ram for now. Get over to the far east side of the battlefield as soon as the level begins, and make your way to the first Observable; a giant rock covered in inscriptions. #* “The ancient name for these structures is ‘trilithon.’ I asked a Viking once what she thought they were for. She didn’t know, she said they’d just always been there.” # Human Nature #* Continue past the rock, staying slightly left until you reach a run-down tower, which can be ticked off as the second Observable. #* “The Vikings have always warred with themselves much more than with us. It is in their nature to feast on each other. That nature has been stolen from them.” # Svengard #* From here, you can simply look over towards the front entrance (focus near the top) of the vikings village for another Observable. #* “Svengard. The Vikings are so very careful to equitably distribute their food supplies. It all passes through Svengard, and in winter, most of it is stored there.” # Reinforcements #* Move back onto the west side of the battlefield, as you head towards the village to the area where new enemies are jumping into the combat zone. Check out this particular spawn point to nab the fourth Observable. #* “We knew at Svengard that within a day Viking ships would fill the harbor and their army would destroy us, but I intended to be long gone before that could happen.” # The Ram #* Once the ram has made it to the front gate, you can successfully observe its left side. #* “We dragged our ram’s machinery across Valkenheim. We had to had to hack down half a forest in a fortnight to build it, but without it, we would’ve come all that way just to be slain at the front gate.” # Planning ahead #* After fighting the boss for the first time, you’ll find yourself inside the village. Immediately look behind you at the battered door. #* “We could have broken open that gate with a much smaller ram, but that would have taken time, time that the Vikings would have used to reinforce.” # End of an era #* Opposite this door, in the centre, will once again be Appollyon herself, who can be ticked off as an Observable. #* “I am Apollyon. I have come to instruct. For too long, the fearful prey among the Vikings have whispered their lies of peace. Now, that era ends.” # The Harder they Fall #* Head forward on the left side and check out the large door #* “The fortress of Svengard was home to many of the wealthiest Viking clans. The merchant trades always produce such people. Now, they would have to fight for their food.” # Fall of Legends #* Head towards the objective but, just before you enter the fighting arena, look towards the gate. #* “The legendary Jarl, Gudmundr. In another time, he would’ve been a king, beloved by his people, the fiercest of warriors. Whoever faced him would either become another notch in that belt of his, or become legend.” # Survivors #* The final Observable will be the big house on fire, just a little up the path from the previous Breakable. #* “We would leave survivors to tell the tale of what had been lost at Svengard, and when they heard, they would come looking for what was left.” Media Images Wolves_Among_Sheep_-_master_-_why_this_storehouse.png Wolves Among Sheep - Warden vs Gudmundr - first battle.png Wolves Among Sheep - Warden and battering ram.png Wolves Among Sheep - Gudmundr.png Wolves Among Sheep - Warden vs Gudmundr - second battle.png Wolves Among Sheep - Warden vs Gudmundr - third battle.png Wolves Among Sheep - Warden - I took an oath.png Videos Category:Missions